User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Fated Four
Hello, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Four Heavenly Kings, the Fated Four! Astalos Let us start off with the coolest one, Astalos! This is one savage wyvern that won't let prey escape very easily, unless it is dead. Even if a monster isn't bothering Astalos, it will sometimes go berserk and try to murder it. Heck, it will even eat its own babies! Gammoth The beast that could easily outclass Tigrex as an adult! She is one titan that you don't want to anger, especially if a baby is involved! No matter what the foe, Gammoth is known to defeat most foes in a single stomp! Mizutsune This is one monster that was once tied with Astalos until Blue Thunder Lord Astalos came out of nowhere! Though Mizutsune isn't my #1 favorite of the Fated Four, I still like the monster for what he is! The bubbles, design, and speed make this a worthy monster that can't be forgotten easily! Glavenus Glavenus, aka the most popular of the Fated Four in the west. That is all I really have to say about it due to fear of another storm... Deviant Fated Four File:MHXX-Blue Thunder Lord Astalos Render 001.png|Blue Thunder Lord Astalos File:MHXX-Silver Ridge Gammoth Render 001.png|Silver Ridge Gammoth File:MHXX-Heavenly Eye Mizutsune Render 001.png|Heavenly Eye Mizutsune File:MHXX-Hellblade Glavenus Render 001.png|Hellblade Glavenus Blue Thunder Lord Astalos Best Deviant in the MHXX, right behind Massacre Demon Diablos! That's all! Silver Ridge Gammoth They did it! Capcom actually made a Gammoth that could take more abuse from Aerial Spammers... Okay, I do like Silver Ridge Gammoth for what it is, a giant walking mountain that causes avalanches and blizzards. It does cover a lot of the Gammoth's original weaknesses, except one... Aerial Style... Get that braindead style out of the series already! Heavenly Eye Mizutsune This might surprise people, but I really don't care for Heavenly Eye Mizutsune too much. I like the idea that it is blind and can't see without its bubbles, but something for it just doesn't attract me like the original one. I wonder what it is? No, it isn't the edgy blue eyes! Hellblade Glavenus Seriously, why the hell didn't this monster get more attacks in G-rank?! Out of all the Deviants in MHXX, I was hoping for Hellblade Glavenus to get better and early on, it did look like it was. However, that wasn't the case! Capcom, you used a lot of the old concepts for the Fated Four in order to make their Deviants, so why didn't you try implementing the old tank idea into Hellblade Glavenus? I could see it using various types of projectiles to attack hunters, along with some more crazy tail attacks. Latest Monster Poll for MHXX MH4-Zinogre Render 001.png|1st Place MHGen-Nargacuga Render 001.png|2nd Place MHGen-Mizutsune Render 001.png|3rd Place MHGen-Glavenus Render 002.png|4th Place MHXX-Barufaruku Render 002.png|5th Place MH4-Rathalos Render 001.png|6th Place MHXX-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|6th Place FrontierGen-Question Mark Icon.png|8th Place MH4-Tigrex Render 001.png|8th Place MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|10th Place That's right, Zinogre is the most popular monster in MHXX! I was expecting it to be high up, but it and Nargacuga somehow wrecked Mizutsune recently! Also, somehow Glavenus wrecked Barufaruku?! What the hell happened? Questions *Which is your favorite of the Fated Four? Why? *Which is your least favorite of the Fated Four? Why? *If you could change a member of the Fated Four to another monster class, which one would it be? *What kind of Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. do you think the Fated Four will get in the future? *Do you hope Capcom introduces a new Fated Four in the future? *Which is your favorite of the Deviant Fated Four? Why? *Which is your least favorite of the Deviant Fated Four? Why? *Do you think these Deviants could be better? How come, if so? *Does the new poll surprise you? Why or why not? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs